Luna blue
by Luna blue of zintowa
Summary: A figure is following the team who is a wanted justice league criminal, even though al she did was stowaway with her friend on her friends uncle's ship. When she gets caught, no one tells the difference from her and any other vigilante. No one knew what she looks like as an alien. Will she be found out for her secret when a mistake of her powers or will it all stay hidden?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, mine name is Luna but you'll probably know me best as Luna blue, new super hero to the team, sort of. You see I am officially the last member of the planet zintowa. Long story short, we got invaded, slaughtered and I got sent to Mars. Bet you didn't expect that twist, huh.

I was best friends with a white Martian know as Megan. She had an amazing uncle who used to travel to earth a lot. One day I followed her when she came onto her uncle's ship to seek refuge from the taunts of the green Martians. Luckily, I kept all my powers, as they call it here on earth, a secret. I can do all the same as the Martians but of Megan not to think I was being piteous on her, morphed into a green Martian who didn't acquire any powers. She was fooled. As was her uncle. I followed her on board the ship in invisibility and with a mind block, knowing full well if I didn't, my mind would be spotted. I sat next to her as she as well shifted into invisibility. I was surprised at what she did until it hit me. She was going to smuggle herself to earth.

As I had no one other than Megan as a family and friend, I stayed with her al those hours till her uncle can on board. I gulped. Knowing full well what we were about to do was dangerous. As he started the engine up, I got a faint emotion off Megan filled with hope. I smiled. If she was going to be happy then so was I.

when we came into the atmosphere of earth, I got nervous. To the left was a massive satellite that Megan had described to be the watchtower, home to the superheroes like her uncle. "Martian man hunter coming into watchtower, permission to land?" Asked j'onn. It was weird to say the least hear him say his hero name what sounded fairly intimidating. "Permission granted j'onn. Welcome back" replied a voice from a contraption in the cockpit. At this I jumped and gasped what caused j'onn to turn around. "Who is there?" He shouted. I gulped, getting ready to lose my secret to someone twice my size was not going to help my situation, especially since we where on another planet with the only person for help beside me. "Sorry uncle j'onn but I wanted to see earth and be like you" too my surprise, Megan came out of hiding with a deep blush. " that was very inappropriate of you Megan but you forgot to put up your mental block, there is someone else here" replied Martian man hunter. Hearing this made me quickly faze through the ship. Martians can't do that but I'm no Martian. Zintowans were resist to being in space after we adapted through the war.

i followed the ship to the watchtower and quickly flew in after the ship. When Megan came out, she looked ever so joyous. I looked to her uncle who also looked slightly happy but still looked concerned.'must still be wandering about me' i mused. When they finished talking in some alien language, I fazed into the nearest native species and took control and quickly scanned their brain to learn their language. That's another thing a zintowan can do. Possess and scan brains for information. As I left the body I back tracked the conversation to realise they wanted to bio scan Megan for a zeta tube.

Hearing this I hastily rushed after her to be scanned with her. They might not see me but if I possess Megan then I will be scanned with her. "Miss Martian b 05" a voice said out of no where. At this I jumped. "Relax Megan, do not be afraid it is a compu-Megan!" Martian man hunter cut himself off as Megan fell to the floor. Yes that is a side effect of me possessing someone for too long but I'm getting better at keeping people conscious.

As I left Megan's body, I saw batman **(she knows the names from the mind search)** staring at where I was what made me panic but luckily he was looking through me at another leaguer who had just felt the effects of me doing my mind research. Kept complaining about a headache. "J'onn, do a mind sweep" batman said, stoically. I knew if I stayed any longer, I'd be found out so I went to the zeta beam and went to the Lat visited place categorised. "Miss Martian b05" the monotone voice said. This confused the leaguers and made them think the zeta was malfunctioning but I didn't get to hear much of a reaction as I was teleported to a distant location of what I could guess, was the artic.

When I ran off at my super speed combined with invisibility, I started to think what my native species character would look like. She was so much in thought that she ran right into a man in red who she recognised as the flash. She watched as he raced around then came to a stop whilst another speedster was doing some more laps around the block, the flash answered his com. " hey bats what's up?/ Right okay sorry/ wait, what do you mean there is a threat on the lose that can possess, invisibility, super speed and read min-" he got cut off as he got possessed by me. It's quite fun but mentally straining. "Flash, are you there?" Questioned the person down the other end."please I mean no harm, I have token over flash's body to communicate with you. I came from Mars and mean no harm but wish not to be identified. Just let be free and live as a native species. If you are going to find me, I'm no Martian, I migrated after to be the last daughter of my planet and to live and end on Mars. Only. Survivor. I did it once, I can do it again." And with that last comment, I left the flash in a dazed state with a confused sidekick who listened along with flash to batman of what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

I know that wasn't the best way to start with a whole justice league after me but after a while the searches started to dwindle till they were just probably doing random checks every now and then to see if I went back on my word to say that I would leave earth at peace. Come on, I wouldn't put Megan in danger and take over a world what I want to live on as a regular human.

I took on the appearance of a human as well, for better cover. I morphed into a girl who should be about 13(my human age and a suitable age to learn about the planets culture) with shoulder length dark brown hair; that gets a reddish colour in the sun, blue eyes, pale complexion and about 5ft 6 in height. I was apparently 'found' wandering by the docks and as far as they were concerned, only aware of my age and first name, Luna. I wasn't going to tell them my name was Luna blue as that would make suspicions and a name to track for parents and besides, if I saw Megan, my cover would be blown the minute I said my name. I might of tricked her into thinking I don't have powers but I could get her hopes up and she can not lie for anything. Her uncle Would find out and tell the league and I'm done, shipped off to Mars again even though it's been 5 years.

The 'orphanage' I'm at now is full of nice people and I get to go to a 'school' what is cool. It's located in a place called central city. I read everyone's minds, even though it can lead to tracking me but I covered it now and no one notices as they don't get headaches or fall over anymore, especially when I possess people now. At the school though, there is a boy I befriended called wally west, who I know for a fact is kid flash. I know it's bad but I read his mind and found out about Megan who also took on a new form that looks like a human. From my research of searching his brain, I know that have more intelligence on the planet but then again, I learn quick and this my second time of doing this.

* * *

"Hey, Luna Dixon, what you doing?" I role my eyes and smile. It had to be wally talking to me now. We're in a science test and he has to start talking to me. We are both smart and are the only ones who understand the 'sciency babble' that is spoken so we sit next to each other. "Nothing, speedy" I say, amused by the blush he gets for thinking how ironic that statement is from his angle, after all, I'm just a normal teenager who 'doesn't know about his secret' and goes to school and just so happens to be in a orphanage. I suppose that is how we became friends. He was in an orphanage for a while before he got adopted by his aunt and uncle, the flash.

"Still on for tomorrow though, right?" He asks. I'm going to his aunt iris and uncle Barry's house for tea and doing a study revision, with supervision. His uncle apparently had to sleep on the sofa for harassing wally about 'stuff' and that was Iris's punishment for him. She thought a great idea that he brings a friend round, for the first time. "Coarse, why ever not" I smile. He smiles back. Then the teachers yells to some people in front of us, thinking they spoke instead of us, for talking.

The bell rings at the end of the lesson and I head off with wally to the orphanage. It's on his route home and we both like to talk to someone on the way home. It also gets rid of the bullies who are notorious for picking on me unless I'm with someone, strength in numbers I guess.

When we get to the orphanage he stops and smiles at me and says "say hi to Grammy for me, will you?" I smile back and nod.

As I walk up to the orphanage, I can see all the children waving at me from inside and everyone outside runs up to me and begs to play. As much as it can be fun, never getting to play with youth from both previous planets, they can get rather boring doing the same thing so, to their disappointment, I decline but say I will after tea what gets them all excited and happy again.

I battle off further children until I reach Grammy. "Hi Grammy, wally says hi to." As I finish the sentence she turns to me and smiles. It is a known fact that wally was her favourite, even if she denies. "Well that's good. Tell him I say hi as well." "Okay. Do you need help preparing dinner tonight?" I ask. "Yes that would be lovely. Make up for missing tomorrow's tea" she replies, with a laugh. I smile and start trying to peel some potatoes. I say try as the cutter is right handed and well, I'm a lefty. "Here, let me do it. You go set up the table, okay?" "Yeah, okay." I reply, thoroughly embarrassed by the whole ideal. It's not much but it can be really disheartening at times.

After about an hour, dinner is done and we all sit down for prayer. We eat our food with great pleasure and by time I know it, I'm doing the dishes. This is until I get shooed away to go play after a little girl with ginger hair and brown eyes tugs down on my blazer and asks if I can play with her and the dolls in the dollhouse. We sit and play for an hour till it gets to seven and we have to pack up because it's her bedtime. I decide it's finally time to do a bit of study before I go to Wally's and revise for a history exam on the Russian tsar Nicolas II and his family what is rather interesting. Then I get scolded for not realising that it was past ten o'clock.

* * *

When I wake up, it's only 6 but I'm too excited to care that much as today is the day I go to Wally's house. It may seem quite simple to be excited about but I've never been in a home that has a small caring family in before.

I walk down stairs to see Grammy eating a bowl of cereal and drinking black coffee. "Hi Grammy" I say, smiling on the inside for easy it was to scare her. "Hello dear, how are you doing this fine morning?" She questions, quickly regaining her normal calm personality and smiling."excited, I'm going to Wally's today!" I say, trying not to shout with the excitement. She laughs at this. "Well don't get yourself into any trouble then, will you" it's my turn to laugh at this. That's her code word for no metahuman jobs. She doesn't know I'm an alien but knows I have 'unique gifts' what she can keep a secret. She promised.

once I've done everything it's only 7 o'clock so I go outside. It's rather cold but I don't care. My 'gifts' protect me from it. I will wait until I'll see a blob of ginger mixed with the black uniform of our school. When 8 o'clock comes though and he still doesn't show, I head of for school, without him and decide to go to his house after school to check on him.

* * *

School finished and bulling obviously multiplied the minute they saw me, knowing that I should have wally with me talking and glaring daggers into anyone who dare insult me.

I walked up to the Allen-west's front door, limping slightly from being kicked earlier. I knock on the door, one shut from swelling after being punched, and wait for a reply. When no reply comes, I start to turn around until I hear a welcoming voice proclaim "hello, you must be Luna Dixon, correct?" I turn around to see happy smiling woman who ceased to smile when she got a better look at me. "Are you alright? Oh stupid question, you obviously aren't alright. Come in dear and I can help you and you can tell me what happened, yes?" I see no choice in arguing so I trudgingly nod my head and edge forwards, that is until I collapse in her arms and hear her yell "Barry, call an ambulance, now!"


End file.
